Computing systems and associated networks have revolutionized the way human beings work, play, and communicate. Nearly every aspect of our lives is affected in some way by computing systems. The proliferation of networks has allowed computing systems to share data and communicate, vastly increasing information access. For this reason, the present age is often referred to as the “information age”.
Often, tasks performed on a data system are logged. For instance, each tasks performed has an associated entry in a log, with the entry having a log entry identifier (such as a log sequence number). Data systems are quite complex, and thus sometimes data systems fail. In order to recover from a failure, the most recent checkpointed data is recovered, and then a latter portion of the log is applied to bring the computing system as close as possible to what it was prior to the failure. This latter portion of the log is often referred to as the “tail of the log” or the “log tail”.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.